


Apollo Makes Three

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i also made him love mythology bc hes a nerd, riku really loves lizards, tenn and ryuu show up for like three seconds, they're gay fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Gaku and Riku get a lizard together.





	Apollo Makes Three

Riku inches closer to Gaku on the couch in their shared apartment. He plants a kiss on Gaku's cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. The catch in Gaku's breath is audible and Riku can't help but to giggle. Even after two years, it's still so easy to fluster Gaku-- though Riku isn't one to talk. 

They're huddled close on the couch half-watching some TV show on adorable pets, and Riku can't help but to sigh. "It'd be nice to have a pet," he murmurs.

"We could get one," Gaku offers. 

Riku pops his head up. "Really?"

"Why not? Within reason. Nothing that needs too much attention, since we're both away so much for work. And nothing furry. But that probably doesn't leave much, does it..." Gaku turns to Riku, perhaps expecting a crestfallen look, but Riku's eyes are practically sparkling.

"Can we get a lizard?" he asks hopefully. "I've always wanted a lizard."

"If you want."

Riku gasps. "I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're serious?" Riku asks, eyes wide with hope.

"Of course. What all do we need?"

"We need a tank, something to heat it, something to line the bottom of it. A lot of lizards like to have shelters and places to hide, too. The specifics depend on what kind of lizard we get. We'd also need to find a shelter or a rescue with lizards. I don't want to get one from a pet store. Also, some lizards are easier to take care of than others and a lot of beginner lizard owners get leopard geckos because they're relatively easy to care for and they can be handled with the right precautions." 

Gaku laughs. "You sound like you're trying to convince a parent. Or make a sales pitch."

"I actually did make a whole presentation on why my parents should get me a leopard gecko when I was about 12. It didn't work."

"Well, you're getting one now." Gaku takes out his phone and opens his browser to search 'leopard gecko care'. After a few minutes, he speaks up. "I can go ahead and order some of this if you want. The sooner we have everything, the sooner we get our gecko. Or we could go pick it up from a store after I get off work tomorrow."

"I think it'd be more exciting to go to the store and get everything. And we could inspect things before we buy them." 

Gaku smiles softly. "Alright. I have a morning job tomorrow, but we could meet for lunch and go shopping afterwards. You're off, right?"

"Yep!" Riku exclaims. "We could grab some soba if you want. I saw a new place on the way home the other day. I'm sure their soba is nowhere near as good as yours, though," he says with a wink. 

"Hard to live up to the best, right?" Gaku says, a smile playing at his lips.

"So confident."

"Of course I'd be confident when I'm dating the world's most wonderful man."

"Stop that!" Riku blushes deeply. 

Gaku leans in close. "It's only the truth," he says softly before wrapping his arms gently around Riku's waist and pressing his lips against Riku's.

Any thoughts of a comeback are washed away the instant Gaku's lips meet Riku's own. He melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Gaku's neck. Once the kiss is broken, they stay frozen for a moment, looking on at each other with love in their eyes.

"It's getting kinda late," Gaku says after a few moments. "We should get some sleep. I have to be up early. And we've got a big day tomorrow, shopping for lizard supplies and all."

Riku giggles. "Hey," he says after a moment. "Thanks for humoring me with this."

"Of course. I want to make you happy. And, hey, having a lizard could be pretty cool." Gaku stands up, lifting Riku up with him and carrying him bridal-style to their bedroom.

Riku sighs softly as Gaku gently sets him down on the bed. Gaku crawls into bed on the other side, and Riku lays his head on Gaku's chest. "Love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next day, Gaku finds himself buzzing with excitement. He's ready for his job to be over almost from the moment he arrives at the location. It's not that he minds the work; he just wants to see Riku and shop for their new pet.

The memory of Riku's eyes lighting up with joy plays over and over in Gaku's mind, and he can't help but smile to himself.

"You look happy," Ryuu says, bringing Gaku back to reality.

"You can tell?"

"You're grinning like a fool," Tenn replies with a smirk. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Riku, would it?"

"It would." Gaku feels his cheeks getting hot. 

Tenn's smirk seems to become even smugger. "I hear you're getting a lizard together?"

"Do you just keep constant tabs on us?" 

"Bold of you to assume I want constant updates on  _ you _ . Riku did text me earlier and tell me, though. He's very excited about it."

"I know. We're going shopping for a tank and everything after lunch today." Gaku's expression softens as he thinks of seeing Riku so excited again. 

"He's doing it again," Tenn says, though Gaku barely registers his words.

"Let him be," Ryuu replies. 

* * *

At last, work is finished, and Gaku makes his way over to the restaurant as fast as he possibly can. He sees Riku waiting just outside the door and can't help but smile.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asks as they enter the restaurant. He'd texted Riku about fifteen minutes before leaving work.

"Nope!" Riku exclaims. "Just barely beat you here."

"Good." Gaku has to resist the urge to grab Riku's hand as they're led to their table. It never gets any easier to hide their relationship from the public.  _ One day, though... _ Gaku thinks.  _ One day everyone will know.  _

"So, how was your morning?" Riku asks once they're seated. 

"Not too bad, but I couldn't wait to come see you." Gaku smirks when he hears a soft gasp from Riku. "How's your day been?"

"Good! I got up a little bit after you left and ran a couple errands before you texted me." Riku says. He's fidgeting in his seat and his eyes are already beginning to gleam with excitement.

"You seem excited."

"Aren't you excited, too?" Riku asks.

"Of course I am." 

Riku grins. "Ahhh, I can't wait!" he exclaims. "I put together a list of the things we need. There's a little variation in what we could get, so you can help pick things out."

"I'm not sure I'll be much help, but I'll do my best."

Lunch seems to go by in a flash. By the end of the meal, Riku is practically buzzing and he's unable to wipe the smile from his face. Gaku doesn't show it, but he can't deny that he's excited as well.

* * *

The smile that's on Riku's face as they walk into the store could light an entire city block. Gaku barely has time to get a shopping cart before Riku grabs his hand and pulls him down one of the aisles.

"So!" Riku begins. "We need a tank, obviously, and we need something to cover the bottom of it. For young leopard geckos, something like reptile carpet might be our best bet, because sometimes they'll accidentally ingest sand."

"Okay." Gaku nods. "You're the expert, I trust your decision."

Riku piles a few items into the cart, and leads the way to the next aisle. 

"We need a heating pad for the tank. It'd help to have a thermometer to make sure the temperature is correct because if it's too far off from where it needs to be it'll affect our lizard's health. Ideally, we should have a warmer side to the tank, and a cooler side, but the temperature difference can't be too big."

Gaku nods again. They go down a couple more aisles and Riku chatters on, occasionally asking for an opinion on different hiding spots or tank decor. His eyes are sparkling with joy, and the smile on his face has gotten even wider.

Soon, they have everything they need, and Gaku has more knowledge about the specifics of lizard care than he's sure he'll ever need.

* * *

The moment they get home, Riku is ready to start setting everything up. 

"Come on!" he exclaims. "Bring the tank!"

Gaku smiles and, with a loving sigh, picks up the tank and follows Riku into the room where they'll be keeping their lizard. 

"Set it down riiiiiight there." Riku says, pointing a finger across the room. "Perfect!" he exclaims after Gaku sets the tank down. 

Once they've got the tank and the heating pad set up, Riku begins to put down the reptile carpet and arrange everything in the tank. Once the task is done, he steps back to admire his work.

"Do you think it'll be good enough?" 

"Of course. Look how much work you put into it." Gaku smiles softly and brushes a hand against Riku's cheek. "I love how excited you are about this. The way you've been smiling so brightly all afternoon, the way your eyes light up with excitement. I love seeing you so happy." He leans forward and presses a kiss to Riku's forehead.

"Gaku..." Riku whispers. He leans in and rests his head on Gaku's shoulder. 

Gaku wraps his arms around Riku and they stay like this for a few moments. "When do you want to go get our lizard?" he asks after a moment.

"As soon as possible."

Gaku laughs. "I know that, but when?" 

"This weekend?" Riku suggests.

"Sounds good. I have a job on Saturday, though," Gaku replies.

"I have a morning job on Saturday. When's yours?"

"Afternoon."

"Sunday, then?" Riku asks.

"Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

The weekend couldn't possibly have come fast enough.

Riku wakes early on Sunday morning, already buzzing with excitement. He gets out of bed, trying his best not to disturb Gaku, and makes his way to the kitchen. Smiling to himself and humming one of his favorite songs, he starts to prepare coffee and breakfast.

It's not long later that a drowsy Gaku comes in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You made breakfast," he says.

"An astute observation," Riku teases. He makes a plate and a mug of coffee for Gaku and sets it down at their dining table. 

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm." Riku goes back to the stove and begins to serve himself.

"Hey," Gaku says after a moment. "Are you wearing my hoodie?"

"Yep," Riku replies, not bothering to turn around.

"You look really cute in it."

Riku giggles and plants a soft kiss on Gaku's temple as thanks before sitting down at the table across from him. "You're looking pretty cute yourself with that bedhead," he says, a smile playing at his lips.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not! I mean it!" 

Gaku opens his mouth as if to reply, but seems to reconsider and simply smiles. A brief, loving expression passes over his face. "Today's the big day, huh?" he asks.

Riku knows that Gaku is likely trying to change the subject, but chooses not to say anything about it. "Mm-hmm! I can't wait!" Riku pauses a moment, eyes wide, and gasps. "We haven't even started thinking about names!"

"Maybe one will come to us once we get our lizard."

"Maybe..." Riku isn't quite convinced. "I'm gonna go ahead and get ready."

"Make sure you fix that bedhead before we leave," Gaku teases.

"Hey!" 

* * *

Riku's eyes sparkle with joy as they enter the reptile rescue together. It was farther away than Gaku had expected, but Riku had insisted on adopting from a rescue, and who was he to argue? Besides, the longer trip just meant he'd get to spend more time with his boyfriend.

They walk up to the front desk and Riku cheerfully greets the receptionist. "Hello! I spoke to someone here to ask about adopting a leopard gecko earlier this week, and I was told you had some available for adoption?"

"We do. Just a moment."

The receptionist calls another employee to the front desk, who leads them through a door and down a hall, where they find rooms holding all types of lizards, each in tanks specialized for their needs.

"We have a group of young leopard geckos we rescued not too long ago, and they're now up for adoption." The worker shows them into a room. On the far side, they find three leopard gecko tanks all lined up.

Riku gasps. "They're so cute..." He walks up to the only tank with just one gecko inside. "This little guy's all alone..." He turns to the worker. "Can I adopt this one?"

"Of course. He's around two months old. He was malnourished when we rescued him, but he's doing perfectly fine now. You may want to keep an eye on him at first, and try not to let him get too stressed out." 

"I'll do my best." Riku says, eyes shining with determination. He takes one more glance at the lizard before they leave the room, and his expression softens.

_ He loves it already... _ Gaku thinks. He melts inside at the thought but tries not to show it outwardly for appearance's sake.

They're led to an office for Riku to complete the adoption paperwork, and, soon enough, they're able to leave with their new pet.

"Look at him," Riku says as they exit the building. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"I think you two are tied for it."

Riku gasps. "Hmm, guess it's a three-way tie then. Can't forget you." He says with a grin.

"Riku!"

"What, you started it!" Riku looks down at the lizard in its carrier. "Didn't he, bud?" He turns back to Gaku. "It's good to talk to lizards so they can get used to your voice, as long as they can see where the noise is coming from. We can't handle him for the first few days or so, but after that we can reach a hand into the tank and let him smell it and, when he's ready, crawl on it. Wanna know something cool about lizards' sense of smell?"

"Yes"

"They can smell by flicking their tongues! They use something called the vomeronasal organ, and it's kinda like..." Riku trails off, his brow furrowed with concentration. "I'm trying to figure out how to explain it. It's kinda like a scent analyzer basically? Lots of animals have it, like snakes and cats. So if he flicks his tongue out at us it's a way to smell us and kinda analyze us a little better."

"Hey, wouldn't it overwhelm him to get used to two people at once?" Gaku asks once they're in the car.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

Gaku gasps. "Something about lizards you don't know?"

Riku frowns. "I'm not an encyclopedia."

"No, but you do have a pretty impressive amount of lizard knowledge. It's endearing."

"Stop that..." Riku turns his face away in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his blush.

"It's only the truth." Gaku turns to their lizard. "Isn't it, bud?"

"He needs a name that isn't 'bud'," Riku says. He takes his phone out of his pocket. "I'm gonna ask friends for suggestions."

"That should be interesting."

"Oh, the suggestions can't be that bad. Probably. You don't think they'll be bad, do you, buddy?" Riku turns to the lizard and begins to strike up a one-sided conversation. It's so cute that Gaku can't help but to smile. He's perfectly content to sit in silence and just listen to Riku.

* * *

"All the name suggestions are in." Riku says. They're at home on the couch, and his head is rested in Gaku's lap. 

Gaku absentmindedly plays with Riku's hair. "How bad are they?"

"Uh, we got two people saying 'just name it lizard'--"

"Let me guess. Nikaidou and Yuki-san?" Gaku interrupts.

"Yep. Two more said 'it's your lizard, you name it'."

"Was Tenn one of them?"

"Mm-hmm. Tenn-nii and Iori. Tamaki says 'Godzilla', Nagi says 'Leo'. There's no suggestions that really stick out to me. They're not  _ bad,  _ but they're not the perfect name, either."

Gaku strokes his chin. "You like mythology, right? How about Apollo?"

Riku sits up and turns towards Gaku, head tilted quizzically. "Apollo is the Greek god of music."

"Yeah. We're both idols. We perform music. It's our lizard. I think it works."

Riku's expression softens. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Gaku's forehead. "I love it. Apollo it is."

* * *

A week and a half later, Apollo seems to be settling in well.

Gaku is in the kitchen preparing dinner when he hears the soft sound of Riku singing. He pauses for a moment to listen, and recognizes the song as TRIGGER's "Destiny". Almost before he's aware of what he's doing, he finds himself moving towards the sound, and within moments he's standing in the doorway watching Riku sing to Apollo.

He has one hand in the tank, watching Apollo and singing softly. His face lights up with an enormous grin when Apollo crawls onto his hand. He finishes the song, then begins to talk to the gecko.

"Hey, Apollo. Did you like my singing? It sure looks like you did."

"You have a voice so beautiful even the god of music approves, huh?" Gaku says.

Riku jumps, startled. "Gaku. I didn't even see you. How long have you been standing there?"

"A minute or two."

"Look at Apollo," Riku says, eyes sparkling with joy. He reaches his other hand into the tank and gently strokes Apollo's back with one finger.

Gaku walks over and presses a soft kiss to Riku's temple. "He looks happy."

The gecko stays on Riku's hand for a minute or two longer before retreating to one of his hiding spots, but, even after he moves, Riku can't wipe the smile off of his face.

"That's the first time he's crawled on my hand like that... Maybe soon I can start taking him out of the tank. I made him a little obstacle course to play in." Riku points to the corner of the room. "Maybe he'll start climbing on me. Some lizards like to sit on people's shoulders, or even their heads."

"Please tell me if he ever does that. Please. If I'm not home, send pictures."

Riku laughs, a melodic sound that makes Gaku's heart flutter.

"What?!"

"Just the sheer desperation in your voice over the idea of seeing me with a gecko on my head." Riku giggles again.

"Don't laugh at me! It'd be cute!"

"You wanna know what's cute? You when you're all flustered." Riku says. A smile plays at his lips, and Gaku is certain he knows exactly what he's doing.

Riku leans in for a kiss. It lasts only a few moments before he moves away and leaves the room.

"Wh--" Gaku stammers, now even more flustered.

"Gotta go clean my hands!" Riku calls."Hey, is something burning?"

"Shit!" Gaku had completely forgotten about dinner. He rushes back into the kitchen, and heaves a sigh of relief when he sees that the food is salvageable. He shakes his head, thinking of how easily Riku had him flustered. 

Two years ago, he'd never have imagined being in this situation. The day Riku had come to TRIGGER's apartment, a confession spilling from his lips the moment he'd realized he and Gaku were alone had truly changed their lives. Sometimes it still felt like a dream. 

He knew it wasn't; they'd faced some harsh realities together, but, with each other's support, they always came out stronger, and there was nothing he'd ever change about that.

  
  



End file.
